


New Perspective

by AQ110



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Ghost Powers, School, mentioned - Freeform, very general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Danny has some trouble with his parent's newest invention, but it could have been worse.Danny being stuck as Phantom and forced to deal with situations that he'd normally be as Fenton (like going to school, having a family dinner, etc) - Prompt by Ghostanimal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostanimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/gifts).



Some things are easier as Phantom. Fighting ghosts is a prime example, but even the small things like being on time or getting around Amity are done with a certain ease. On the other side of the coin, there are also things easier as Fenton. Blending in and giving off a heat signature for starters.

So it makes sense to keep the two seperate. They both have their ups and downs, pros and cons. Sure, Fenton and Phantom are both him. And while it took a while, he accepts it. Embraces it. It’s just...who he is now. His name is Danny, he has two best friends, he wants to be an astronaut, and he’s half ghost. It’s as simple as that.

But things tend to go wrong whenever he’s involved. That’s just another thing he’s come to accept over the years. And it seems that lady luck thought him to be long overdue for some misfortune.

It all started with his dad's latest invention. Over the past two years they have switched from lethal ghost weaponry to subdued weapons. (Turns out it takes saving the world a dozen or so times before they would be more lenient towards ghosts. Who knew?) Which is how Jack came up with The Fenton Stabilizer.

Now what it was  _ supposed  _ to do was freeze up the ectoplasm inside a ghost bodies so that they couldn’t move. Simple enough, really. That is, until you bring a halfa into the equation.

Phantom, unfortunately, became the unwilling test subject after dealing with the Box Ghost. Even if the other can be a bit… much, it’s not like he wouldn’t take a hit for him...literally. On the outside, it appeared that nothing changed when the blast hit, much to his parents, and his own, surprise. He was still able to move freely and use his powers, leaving them to dub the Fenton Stabilizer… a dud. But when he flew off and met up with Sam and Tucker, it became clear that he  _ was  _ affected. His ectoplasm froze not his mobility, but his ability to transform back, leaving him stuck as his ghost half until it either wore off, or they found another solution entirely.

Which leads to another problem, he realises the next day. School. His parents don’t really take notice of him when he is or isn’t there, so sneaking this issue past them for the night, but...

Normally he would skip out or Sam and Tucker would give excuses to cover for him, but Mr. Lancer had told him  _ last  _ time that if he were to ditch his class one more time this semester, his parents would be brought in. Which is a whole other can of worms he does  _ not  _ feel like opening right now. So, the solution to the madness? Go to school  _ as  _ Phantom!

No, his secret wasn’t out. And no, he wasn’t planning on  _ letting  _ it out anytime soon. But surely this was a fool-proof plan in need of no edits what-so-ever! (Not like he has the time to make edits  _ if  _ they were needed anyway)

The stares were expected as he flew into school, shooting a few of his classmates (not that they knew that) a few smiles and waves as he went by to his first class of the day. No one has questioned him directly yet, just murmerings amongst themselves about possible ghost attacks or conspiracy theories of his appearance, the usual stuff.

It wasn’t until he got to the history classroom that he was questioned, and it started because he was the one that asked something  _ first. _

“Hello, do you know where Danny Fenton sits?”

“What are you... _ doing  _ here?”

“Attending school, same as you.”

Now, Miss Fletcher wasn’t really keen on Phantom. He was a disruption to class and the same breed as those that attack Amity. Not to mention she just wasn’t fond of teenagers in general. Why she became a teacher is anyone’s guess. But putting that aside, she wouldn’t easily be swayed by banter or words in general.

“I know you’re an...icon around town. But you can’t just barge into my class and ask about my students!”

“Oh, well you see, Danny and I have this deal going on.”

“Deal?”

“Yeah! He’s, uh, helping me with some ghost trouble! So I agreed to come to class for him today so he could get all that work done for me!”

“Ghost trouble?”

“Yeah, real personal stuff. Already talked it over with the principle, so! We’re all good!” Danny, of course, had  _ not  _ done that. Hadn’t even thought of talking it over with the man in charge until the words tumbled from his mouth. He’ll have to keep that in mind for the future. He  _ is  _ on Team Phantom if the small poster on his desk was anything to go by.

She didn’t say anything this time, just rolling her eyes and pointing to Danny’s seat. This was going to be an odd day.

\--

Things went by about the same in each class since that morning, but lunch was a whole other issue.  _ Normally  _ he’d sit with Sam and Tucker at the corner table or outside, but he kept being stopped by multiple students and different lunch tables. It ended up being more of a Q&A than lunch. Which, it makes sense that no one was really concerned with his need to eat since, well, the whole  _ dead  _ thing. So Phantom decided to just..suck it up, answer a few questions, and float his way to Mr. Lancer’s classroom. Easy-peasy.

“Why are you here today?”

“Danny’s helping me with something.”

“What does it feel like, being in school?”

“I died before I graduated, so it’s pretty surreal to be back now.”

“Why is Fenton the one helping you?”

“His family is known for ghost tech, seemed like a pretty logical choice to me.”

This continued for ten minutes or so before Danny was able to escape their eyes and make his way to Mr. Lancer’s english class. To his surprise, the older man didn’t even bat an eye at the ghost's presence, floating into the room and in front of his desk.

“Uh, hello...sir?”

“Go and take a seat, Phantom. Second row, third from the left.”

“Uh, thanks. You’re a lot more...accommodating than I thought you’d be.”

The teacher put his book down and leveled him with an almost… kind look. “I happen to be a bit of a fan, I suppose. And  _ every  _ teenager needs to learn the lituritre arts.”

“Yeah, well-”

“And I assume you brought Danny’s work that was due today?”

“Oh, yeah! Of course!” and he did, surprisingly enough. It was meant to be used as a sort of bribe, but this works just as well.

“Then I don’t see how this will be an issue. Now, let’s begin.” he said, eyes as the class filled up with barely concealed whispers.

As Danny sat, or rather  _ floated,  _ in his seat as his teacher began to speak, he couldn’t help but to feel a different level of appreciation. Who would have thought that even in this form, his teacher would still have his back? Not that he knew he was Fenton, of course. But it was a nice sentiment either way.

And well, even just Wes’ strangled gasp from behind him made it all the more worth it every second.

**Author's Note:**

> Could have been better but I need to get around to actually posting everything I've written so it will have to do, but this is all for the Phight itself, any continuations/updates (if there are any) won't be until way after lol  
> Thanks for reading! And thanks for the prompt!


End file.
